Leafpool Jokes
Write jokes about Leafpool here! Jaypaw and the Poop Firestar: *''Makes Leafpoop'' mentor to Jaypaw* Jaypaw: Leafpoop?!?! LEAFPOOP! What kind of name is THAT! Leafpoop: I DON'T KNOW! I think Cinderpelt was drunk when she gave me the name! Yup she was drunk... she was drinking the tainted water that Mothwing found! Jaypaw: You might as well give me my full name now so no cat will ever have to say that name again! Leafpoop: *is offended* Jaypaw: It's a good thing you don't have kits! Who knows how they would feel if they knew their mothers name was Leaf''poop''. It's a shame to leaves EVERYWHERE! *Later when a fire is at camp and Ashfur is trapping Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf...* Squirrelflight: They're not my kits! @$$fur: *looks stunned* Jayfeather: NOOOOOOOO. Please don't tell me Leafpoop is my mother! Squirrelflight: *''nods''* Jayfeather: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *''looks at reader* Well how ironic! *''Curtain* -Firestar1122000 Secrets discovered earlier then expected... Firestar: Squirrelflight? Where the hell is she? Squirrelflight: In the medicine den, can't talk! Leafpoop: *moans in pain* Firestar: *runs into the medicine den to see Leafpoop kitting* WHAT THE HELL?! Squirrelflight: Damn it, daddy! Please let us keep the kits! They will help the clan get bigger! I'll raise them as my own and then Brambleclaw will discover their not ours and hate me. Firestar: Not that, what the hell happened to your sister's name. Leafpoop?! I thought it was Leafpool! Squirrelflight: *shakes head* Cinderpelt was drunk when she gave Leafpoop her name. Firestar: WHAT THE HELL WAS CINDERPELT DOING DRINKING?! Leafpoop: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! Squirrelflight: SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE THE HOLE CLAN KNOWS! Brambleclaw: *comes inside* WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! Squirrelflight: SHE'S KITTING! YOU MIGHT AS WELL TELL THE HOLE CLAN THAT I WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM FOR RAISING THEM! HATE ME ALL YOU WANT BRAMBLECLAW, I DON'T FUCKING CARE RIGHT NOW! Brambleclaw: *jumps on highrock* LEAFPOOP ACTUALLY HAD KITS! I WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM WITH SQUIRRELFLIGHT! Squirrelflight: WHAT THE HELL! I WAS KIDDING! *After meeting when kits are now warriors and fully medicine cat* Leafpoop: My kits are so depressed knowing i am their mother. Squirrelflight: With a name like that i wouldn't blame them. Leafpoop: WHY THE HELL DO I EVEN TALK TO YOU?! *stomps off* *''Curtain*'' -Rainfacestar﻿ How Leafpoop got her Med. Cat Name (This might suck I know) Cinderpelt: (Is drunk) Leafpaw.... *wobbles around* Do you.. aw to hell with this f*cking cermony! Littlecloud: *whispers to Leafpaw* What's her problem? Cinderpelt: I HEARD THAT! GIMME.... 30...PUSH-UPS! *throws up* Mothwing: What the f*ck? She's drunk? Cinderpelt: BLAAAARRRRGHHHHHH Leafpaw: Errr....Cinderpelt? My Medicine Cat Name? Cinderpelt: Uhhhh....*narrows eyes at a leaf* (In head) What the hell f*ck is that? Poop on a leaf? Leafpaw: Cinder-- Cinderpelt: Then by the powers of ShitClan, I give you your true name as a Medicine Cat... Leafpaw, from this.....moment....you will be known...as .....Leaf....poop.... All Medicine Cats besides Leafpoop: LEAFPOOP! LEAFPOOP! Cinderpelt: *throws up* BLARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *passes out* Leafpoop: *Looks at passed out Cinderpelt* Go f*ck your mom. -Ms ds nerd--- it might suck. Category:Comedy Category:She-cats Category:Medicine Cat